majikyunrenaissanefandomcom-20200214-history
Kohana Aigasaki
"I know we can do it! " (Kohana to the Committee members about the Art Session) Kohana Aigasaki is the main protagonist of the Maji Kyun! Renaissance 'series. She is a transfer Student in the 2nd Year at Hoshinomori School Of Magical Arts. She is the vice chairwoman of the Committee at the festival. Appearance She has long orange hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears on each side of her head a hair pin which are yellow butterflies with grin strings dangling from it. She has green eyes with a bit of yellow in them. Personality Kohana is described as a very kind, bright, and friendly person who desires to be like her mother, who specializes in making flower arrangements, and is also shown to be a hard worker, usually saying, "I know we can do it!". Despite this, however, she does show signs of insecurity and hopelessness shown in the last episode when she falls into a mind-related comatose state and would not wake up, however, thanks to some encouragement from her friends, she realizes that no matter what she does, or where she is, she only needs to be herself. Relationships * 'Teika Ichijouji To him she is his rival, they are also classmates. In episode 4 he stared at her while she was talking to other students. It was shown through out the series that he actually cares for her and slowly warms up to her. When the other guys asked her for being their partner in the last dance of the festival, he cut in by grabbing her hand, leading her away to dance. In he last episode, he told Kohana that he has changed since meeting her, and that he wanted to save her. * Aoi Suminomiya They are classmates, and she was the one who motivated him in writing the 'right' calligraphy and lead him to join the committee. In episode 3 she started to call him a different name. He is one of the guys that asked Kohana to dance for the last dance of the festival. In the last episode, he told Kohana that she gave light to his world. * Anjo Louis He teaches her how to dance for the festival. He is one of the guys that asked Kohana to dance for the last dance of the festival. He is always shown to be flirty towards her and might have developed feelings for her through out the series. In the last episode, he told Kohana that he loves dancing again thanks to her, and that she is irreplaceable. * [[Kanato Hibiki|'Kanato Hibiki']] He was the one who helped her finish the tasks from the opinion box. Even though most of them were irrelevant from the festival, he still did them, and commented that it was fun. During that time, she was very worried about him, due to her thinking that he was overworking himself. He asked her to be his partner for the last dance of the festival. In the last episode, he told Kohana that he was happy to be taken care of, because he was always expected to look after others, even his younger siblings. * [[Monet Tsukushi|'Monet Tsukushi']] She was the one who encouraged him to paint in colours, by picking up one of his coloured drawings on the ground without knowing that it was his and telling him how she thinks that the drawing is wonderful. He also asked her to be his partner for his last dance at the festival. In the last episode, he told Kohana that thanks to her, he opened up to everyone else. * [[Rintarou Tatewaki|'Rintarou Tatewaki']] At the time where he failed and was nervous about dropping out, she reminded him of the reason why he started sculpting, which was, to make people smile. He still failed after that and was going to drop out of the academy, he realized making sweets was his real talent. He asked for her to be his partner in the last dance of the festival. In the last episode, he told Kohana that he learned that there is more than one path, and wants her to smile for herself. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Pisces, which means she is compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical, which sums up her character pretty well. Gallery * Anime screenshots Bild 2016 10 02 20 47 50 696.png Bild 2016 10 02 20 47 27 816.png Bild_2016_10_02_20_47_44_254.png